Pwp, sans se prendre la tête
by Arizu-sama
Summary: Juste un petit délire yaoiste avec une amie, Cara Delan pour ceux qui connaissent, et pas mal de pintes de bière et autres spiritueux! Enjoy!


**Rating M! Yaoi! Lemon! Threesome! Voilà, maintenant, vous êtes prévenus ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

.

Ce soir-là, Prussia sentit qu'il dépassait une limite. Celle de son seuil de résistance à la boisson. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque, les jambes soudain flasques, il s'écroula sur le malheureux se trouvant en face de lui. Ledit malheureux qui se trouvait être son camarade de beuverie, Denmark. Celui-ci, toujours sobre –dans la limite du possible-, ou du moins pas aussi minable que l'ancienne nation, mis à profit sa plus haute taille pour supporter le prussien déchiré et marmonnant contre son épaule. Le blond le balança contre un canapé du pub, embarrassé de devoir gérer l'insupportable albinos alors que la fête battait son plein. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le seul autre personnage encore sobre dans l'assistance. Enfin, sobre… Dans son état normal, du moins.

-Scotland, viens par-là cinq minutes !

L'interpelé suspendit sa cigarette –Iggy ayant temporairement planqué ses précieux cigares- à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et se décolla du bar presque avec paresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il posa enfin les yeux sur l'albinos incapable d'aligner trois mots, avant de les relever vers le blond, qui piétinait d'impatience à l'idée de retourner boire quelques pintes de bière.

-Et ?

-Comme tu as l'air de te faire chier, tu peux me le garder ? le supplia presque Denmark, un grand sourire enfantin fendant son visage déjà profondément immature.

Le rouquin tira une taffe, et souffla lentement en observant Prussia. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il nota les cuisses légèrement écartées et les joues rouges de ce dernier.

-Attends, fit-il alors tandis que Denmark s'esquivait déjà. J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour le porter.

.

.

-La vache, il pèse son poids, ce con ! jura Denmark en balançant son fardeau sur le lit de l'hôtel.

Il foudroya Scotland du regard.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai porté ?

-Nouveau costar. S'il avait vomi, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Denmark protestait comme quoi son manteau coûtait, lui aussi, une petite fortune, lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Prussia, alangui sur le drap et les jambes à moitié dans le vide, somnolait, son expression indiquant parfaitement le type de rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Les yeux du nordique glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sur son col ouvert. Scotland sourit, écrasant son mégot dans un pot de fleur.

-Tu comprends vite, finalement.

Il s'approcha du lit, et termina d'enlever la cravate de l'albinos, d'un geste lent et ô combien séduisant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le carré de peau découverte, et descendirent lentement en défaisant sa chemise –comme sa veste devait se trouver quelque part dans la salle du pub, sûrement couverte de spiritueux et autre-, s'attardant lorsque ses effleurements arrachaient un son à l'ancienne nation. Il désigna alors l'entrejambe du prussien d'un geste du menton, réveillant Denmark.

-Baisse son pantalon, ou il va pas se sentir bien.

Le blond posa la main sur la braguette, frôlant au passage la bosse qui continuait d'augmenter entre les cuisses de Prussia. Oubliant soudain complètement la fête, il baissa la tirette et détacha le bouton, avant de tomber à genoux entre les jambes ouverte de l'albinos, appréciant d'autant plus la vue.

-Hé… l'alcool, c'est pas censé filer des pannes ? s'enquit-il sans lâcher du regard la toile tendue du boxer, qui moulait plutôt bien le sexe gonflé dissimulé dessous.

-Pas chez lui, visiblement, répondit calmement le Britannique en finissant d'ôter la chemise de Prussia.

Denmark batailla avec les bottes et le pantalon de sa victime, les balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de se pencher sur le sous-vêtement bombé pour embrasser le sexe à travers. Prussia hoqueta, et rouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard encore embué par l'alcool.

-Chut, souffla Scotland en caressant ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon au visage. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre soin de toi…

Il se pencha, embrassant lentement le cou offert et terriblement appétissant de l'albinos, le faisant s'arquer doucement. Denmark commençait, de son côté, à lui baisser doucement son boxer, le torturant délicieusement en laissant l'élastique appuyer sur la verge raide de sa victime, la faisant haleter d'autant plus.

-Denmark, ce n'est pas que le voir dans cet état ne me plait pas, au contraire, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes, lâcha Scotland en désignant sa propre érection. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es dans la même situation.

Le blond cessa alors son petit jeu, et fit voler le boxer avant de prendre en bouche le gland humide et brûlant de l'ancienne nation. Un long gémissement emplit la pièce, suivit de près par un _awesome_ quelque peu lascif. Le suçant avec application et ferveur, Denmark tendit trois de ses doigts à Scotland, qui lui prit la main pour les lécher soigneusement, tout en glissant son propre index et son majeur dans la bouche de Prussia, explorant sa cavité buccale, en s'amusant de le sentir si impatient. Une fois satisfait, le blond récupéra sa main, et frotta doucement de ses doigts glissant l'anus du grand frère de l'Allemagne. Il appuya plus fort, jusqu'à en rentrer deux d'un seul coup. Scotland gronda en sentant les dents de Prussia se resserrer sur ses doigts, et foudroya Denmark du regard, en les retirant et les essuyant sur le drap.

-Fais gaffe. Imagine s'il avait eu autre chose dans la bouche.

Le nordique ressortit la verge de son antre buccal dans un bruit humide de succion, et esquissa un sourire penaud, de la salive mêlée de sperme pré-éjaculatoire ruisselant sur son menton.

-Désolé. Mais regarde sa tête, il est juste…

-A croquer, je suis d'accord, concéda le rouquin en se léchant les lèvres.

Il se pencha alors, et embrassa presque tendrement Prussia, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension, et le visage en sueur. Il fit jouer leurs langues, coupant le souffle au prussien, qui gémissait sous tous ces assauts. Puis, le Britannique dirigea son muscle rose et saliveux vers le lobe d'oreille de son futur amant, le faisant se détendre alors que les doigts de Denmark s'activaient au creux de lui, massant doucement ses bourses pleines de sa main libre. Il ajouta plus doucement son annulaire, tirant le bout de sa langue sous la concentration, ne voulant pas faire mal son ami. Il sentit alors son sphincter se resserrer dans un spasme, tandis qu'il éjaculait dans un râle, éclaboussant le visage encore penché de Denmark. Ce dernier crispa ses paupières pour ne pas se prendre du liquide visqueux dans les yeux, en entendit juste Scotland s'approcher.

-Tu as dû toucher sa prostate, et ton doigt est sûrement encore dessus.

Ce qui expliquait les violents tremblements de plaisir de l'albinos. La nation aux yeux verts se pencha alors sur le nordique, et il donna un coup de langue sur sa joue.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te nettoyer.

Il lécha doucement son visage, s'attardant au coin de ses lèvres, et l'une de ses mains s'attardant en haut de la cuisse du blond. La seconde caressa la jambe tremblante de Prussia, effleurant le creux de son genou, et remontant jusqu'à rejoindre la main de Denmark. Il glissa l'un de ses doigts aux côtés de ceux du danois, arrachant un nouveau hoquet de surprise au jeune homme nu sur le lit. Ce dernier parvint à se redresser, et réussit à esquisser par on ne sait quel miracle un vague sourire moqueur en apercevant les deux hommes à présent en train d'explorer la bouche de l'autre. Un cinquième doigt poussa dans son intimité, le faisant gémir de douleur. Etonnamment, il avait plutôt bien accepté les précédents. Mais il sentait que là, ça faisait un peu trop. Et à en juger par l'imposante bosse qui déformait l'entrecuisse du pantalon des deux autres, la suite allait être pire. Tandis que Scotland était occupé à le doigter plus ou moins doucement, et à masser la virilité quémandeuse de Denmark, ce dernier utilisa sa main libre pour masturber fébrilement le sexe, de nouveau dressé, de Prussia.

Scotland retira ses doigts, et se redressa, desserrant son nœud de cravate avec toute la sensualité du monde, avant d'enlever sa veste et de détacher sa chemise. Prussia et Denmark eurent le même reflexe, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants d'envie. L'écossais sourit, et prit son temps pour déboucler sa ceinture et la faire coulisser.

Denmark céda, et retira ses doigts dans un nouveau « ploc » humide, les essuyant sur le drap avant de se lever précipitamment, se déshabillant en manquant de tomber. Scotland l'interrompit alors qu'il bataillait avec son pantalon, et captura ses lèvres avec envie, ses mains palpant avec désir les muscles saillants et divinement sculptés du nordique. Mais Denmark le repoussa alors, désignant Prussia du menton, et se mordant la lèvre pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Quoique passablement vexé, le rouquin le laissa filer. L'albinos avait réussi à émerger assez pour s'assoir en tailleur, ses yeux rouges étincelant d'envie. Denmark le rallongea en l'embrassant tendrement, faisant fît du gout de bière qu'avait la langue du prussien. Il caressant sa taille, remontant sur ses muscles pectoraux, en lâchant un gémissement grave contre ses lèvres. Car il était évident que Prussia n'était pas en reste, niveau corps d'athlète, bien que sa musculature soit plus nerveuse et légèrement moins dessinée que celles des deux autres. Le blond déboutonna enfin son propre pantalon, et le baissa à mi-cuisse.

-Je… commença Denmark, relevant les cuisses de Prussia contre ses flanc. Je peux…

-Ferme-la, et mets-la dans mon fantastique c-…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, comprenant l'importance de la préparation. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, cherchant quelque-chose dans laquelle planter ses ongles. Scotland lui offrit sa main de bonne grâce, la seconde caressant tendrement ses cheveux immaculés.

-La douleur va passer. Cet abruti a juste oublié le lubrifiant, donc tu auras un peu mal, désolé.

De sa bouche, les excuses sonnaient si faux que Prussia le foudroya du regard. Denmark, les yeux dans le vague, maintenait d'une main la cuisse de son amant assez écartée de lui, tandis qu'il s'appuyait de l'autre sur le ventre de l'ancienne nation, cambrant les reins avec délice.

-Ah… c'est si chaud en toi, Prussia… et étroit…

-Arrête de divaguer, et bouge, ordonna Scotland avant d'embrasser l'albinos, tout en le masturbant assez fort pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Ce dernier n'aurait réussi à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il sentait bouger en lui faisait mal, certes, mais il se sentait aussi si… plein, oui, c'était le mot. C'était chaud, brûlant même pour un pays nordique. Foutrement bon, en somme, une fois que la brûlure et l'impression de déchirement disparaissaient. Il se laissa bientôt aller en gémissements et plaintes rauques de plaisir, et Scotland recula, baissant son pantalon. Prussia se sentit durcir davantage en découvrant les parties génitales, plus qu'attrayantes, du Britannique, et lâcha un cri d'extase en renversant la tête sur le côté, lorsque Denmark tapa par accident contre sa prostate. Scotland intima alors à son camarade nordique de se mettre en position assise, sans se retirer de Prussia pour autant. Ce dernier y mit du sien et s'accrocha au cou du blond lors de la manœuvre, gémissant à son oreille en sentant le sexe ancré en lui remuer de droite à gauche. Une fois installé, Denmark peinait un peu à donner les coups de butoir, mais continua de procurer du plaisir à son cher prussien, pendant que l'écossais enduisait sa verge et ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il commença par enfoncer ces derniers contre la virilité du blond, vérifiant au passage que le troisième était assez détendu pour l'accueillir, et les écarta une ou deux fois avant de les retirer. Denmark se pencha un peu plus en arrière, adossé contre les oreillers, pour laisser un plus large champ d'action à Scotland.

-Hé, Prupru… Ça va aller ?... demanda alors le blond entre vas-et-viens, s'inquiétant de l'entendre étouffer ses plaintes.

Le germanique se pencha alors davantage contre lui, écartant ses fesses à deux mains.

-Je suis assez génial… pour vous avoir tous les deux… haleta-t-il en plissant les yeux, tentant de garder un peu de lucidité –si on peut qualifier Prussia de lucide en temps normal.

Scotland l'obligea alors à tourner la tête vers lui, lui saisissant le menton, et dévora ses lèvres avec passion, tout en dirigeant son sexe quelque peu imposant vers l'anus de son amant aux yeux rouges.

-Evite de hurler.

Il commença à le pénétrer, grondant sous son étroitesse. Prussia écarquilla les yeux, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il se colla davantage contre Denmark, cherchant à éviter la douleur. Il nicha son visage déformé par le plaisir et la souffrance, tandis que les deux autres s'embrassaient par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, Scotland le prit dans sa totalité, pressant la verge du danois contre sa prostate. Un profond gémissement, légèrement plus aigu que les précédents, s'échappa de la gorge de l'albinos. Et sa voix continua de grimper, alors que Scotland saisissait sa taille pour bouger en lui, se retirant de moitié pour se rengainer toujours plus loin et vite, frottant Denmark au passage. Ce dernier, dont la position rendait ses gestes moins aisées, fatiguait déjà, devant supporter le poids de Prussia à chaque coup de bassin, haletant en cherchant toujours les lèvres de l'albinos. Scotland mordilla l'oreille de ce dernier, écartant du bout des doigts les mèches blanches qui le gênaient.

-Ça se resserre… Tu veux déjà jouir, Prussia ? susurra-t-il en mordillant son lobe.

En effet, il pouvait sentir l'anus du germanique se crisper par spasmes autour d'eux, faisant hoqueter Denmark, qui donnait aussi de la voix depuis quelques minutes. Ce fut le nordique qui craqua en premier, éjaculant en cambrant les reins, s'encastrant plus loin en Prussia. Il parvint à étouffer son cri, le transformant en un pitoyable gémissement d'extase. L'albinos suffoqua, pris par l'orgasme, et laissa échapper la fameuse note jaune en rejetant la tête en arrière, le moindre muscle bandé. Il jouit dans un semblant de sanglot, se resserrant plus fort autour de Scotland, qui jura en les suivant dans l'orgasme. Se sentant vraiment trop à l'étroit, le britannique se retira, et finit d'éjaculer sur le drap.

Comme les deux autres tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, Scotland s'assit au bord du lit et saisit son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche pantalon, avant d'en allumer une. Ces deux idiots n'étaient pas de si mauvais coups que ça. Il entendit un froissement de drap, et une main blanche et faible s'empara de sa cigarette. Il se tourna pour tomber sur le visage encore rosi par le plaisir de Prussia, qui porta le filtre à ses lèvres tout en passant son bras libre autour des épaules du rouquin.

-_Oï_… la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui prendras cher, foutu buveur de whisky…

Scotland attendit que le prussien tire une taffe avec de reprendre sa précieuse clope, la portant de nouveau à ses propres lèvres.

-_Ne_, Scotty… marmonna alors Denmark, toujours étalé derrière eux. Tu m'en passes une ?...

Scotland soupira, et lui jeta le paquet et son briquet. C'était peut-être des bons coups, mais aussi de sacrés emmerdeurs. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…


End file.
